I Think I Like You
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Spoilers G.U. Game 3: She had told him to be honest and he clearly understood. Atoli had something to say and Haseo was willing to listen, because it wasn't as if she was the only one with something to hide. “Do you think you like me too?” Haseo


**BEWARE INSPIRED BY THE ENDING OF GAME THREE!!! SPOILERS!!!!**

_Like I said, inspired by the ending of game three which a lot of people say is stupid considering he left Shino after all he did for her, but I disagree and not just because I support the Haseo and Atoli shipping…but like you'll read…_

_She doesn't need him to save her anymore, there's someone else who needs him more. Shino has been watching him after all and she knows what Haseo wants._

_Also written for lack of Atoli and Haseo fanfictions. The ones posted are amazing though. I hope I added to the collective!_

_By the way, please forgive me if I'm out of character...I think I got Atoli pretty well considering it's in first person but Haseo, as much as I adore him, makes me worry._

* * *

**I Think I Like You**

It was true that I didn't understand much of it. I was truly an idiot in one sense or another and sometimes things flew over my head…

So why Haseo was running towards me when he was just with Shino baffled me and thrilled and gave me about ten thousand other different emotions I couldn't seem name.

"Atoli…" He drifted off, trying to think of something to say. I had seen this before, Haseo looking for his words. But normally, something horrible would get in the way and ruin any moment we might have had together.

"Haseo…what…" I stopped, tempted not to bring her name up. But I knew it had to be said. "What about Shino?" I looked down at my feet and back up into his eyes. And even though they weren't real I still felt like they pierced me.

"She told me to be honest with myself…" He sighed, putting a hand behind his head and leaning back on his foot. His voice was soft, but I was still slightly lost at his words.

"What does that mean to you?" I asked him, tightening my hands into fists with the rush of nervousness that was slowly finding it's way to my real, live body. He had spent so much time trying to save Shino and trying to wake her and the other Lost Ones. For him to be standing here with me didn't make sense.

He had won, hadn't he? She was back with him. "Why are you standing here?!" I said harshly, my frustration with him breaking through. "You've tried so hard to save her…be with her now!" I tried to push him away from me but he refused to budge. I didn't understand him and he wasn't speaking clearly and I just couldn't take anymore of this.

"Stop it Atoli…she doesn't need me now." Haseo told me forcefully but still kept that gentle tone. My eyes widened in even more confusion. All his sentences felt uncompleted to me.

"Why?" It was all I could manage to say.

"I needed to save her…I needed to know she would be okay." He stopped and sighed and looked up towards the golden sky. "I had feelings for her and I almost forgotten that those feelings were…" He stopped and laughed with no humor. "Never returned."

Was that shock I felt in my heart? It was understandable that he did all that for him feelings for her…I knew exactly how Haseo felt but…I still didn't get him. What was he trying to say? Why did it seem like all his words were under lock and key? "Shino doesn't need you anymore…" I needed to repeat it, looking away and thinking over everything he had just spoken to me. It made sense but how could she refuse him after all he did?

"She rejected you?" I asked, leaning slightly forward. It almost felt like I was making the subject more comical without meaning too. And I swear I saw him blush when I said it.

"No." He said harshly. "She didn't reject me. Like I said, she told me to be honest and I understand what she means…" And there he goes again, unfinished thoughts leaving me wondering why he was throwing so many puzzles in my direction.

"Well, Haseo I'm sorry for saying…but…I still don't understand why you're here." I huffed and was starting to feel slightly annoyed with him. Maybe this was how Haseo felt when he spoke with me. My nerves could hardly take that he was standing in front of me. I had to bring my hands to the front of my chest as a means to slow my speeding heart but there was little if no prevail.

He took a deep breath and my ears perked. I he had anything to say I was ready to listen, despite my annoyance with him.

"I'm here…" He breathed a heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. Were his words really that hard to get out?

"You're here…?" I questioned him after a moment of silence. After spending so much time with him, I somewhat knew how to tweak his nerve.

"_Because_…" His voice was rough as he spoke that and he drifted off again, his sighs getting heavier and the tone filled with self-annoyance. It was obvious to me and to him that he wished he could just spit it out. If I was bolder, like Alkaid, I probably would have shouted at him to speak up. I'm nothing like her though.

Thinking now we only have Haseo in common.

There was another moment of silence; it almost felt like he wanted me to repeat his words…like me being my bothersome self would push out his words.

So I did so… "Because?"

"Of you."

And that was it. He didn't give any reaction to it. He was simply here because of me and I should have known that from the start…considering now it was sort of obvious wasn't it?

"Well that's stupid!" I spat out. At the time I didn't see his true intentions. I saw it out of worry…no more so out of pity. "You didn't have to run out of there like…like…an idiot because you felt sorry for me!"

He groaned, clenching his fists. "That's not what I mean at all you moron!"

"I know what I am Haseo…no need to repeat it!" My head was suddenly starting to hurt and my heart thumped so hard in my chest felt like it was going to explode. There was nothing else was there? "Well, I'm fine. Tell Shino I'm fine and that I wish you both the best just like I said before…" I turned around ready to leave but Haseo wrapped his hand around my wrist, pulling me back. I looked up at him, startled at her closeness.

I nearly thought he was going to hug me…

"Stop being so stupid," He ordered. "And listen to what I'm trying to say here, okay?" His face was so close to mine as he spoke and there was nothing I could do except just obey him. I suddenly lost my entire will to fight with him; my will to leave and forget the PC Haseo ever existed.

I wanted to move on but that wasn't going to happen, not now anyway.

Maybe not ever.

I simply slowly nodded my head and tried to look away from him as he spoke.

"Shino told me to be honest with myself and I understood and came out here to find you…just you. No one else." He stopped, and tried to get me to look at him better but I refused. He sighed and continued on. "I didn't come out of pity and I didn't come out of worry. And I didn't come because Shino felt sorry for you either…" He stopped and the silence grew in between us. He was afraid...afraid of getting close to people. He didn't want another person he cared for hurt again...he didn't want to be hurt again.

I knew I wasn't just another girl he happened to meet while playing an online game.

Haseo please just tell me what you're feeling! That's all I really want to know! I want to know you better!

That's what I felt like saying, not begging, but I lost my voice, my courage to open up to him in that way.

"I see…" That was all I could seem to say and the moment, and it felt like I should have given him something better, something that would have given him the power to go on.

"I'm glad you do…" He replied and I could faintly hear the slight amusement in his voice. He was finding this situation…funny.

"Are you laughing?" I asked, looking up at him, certainly glaring daggers.

"I knew laughing would get you to look at me, Atoli."

I blushed and couldn't seem to push my anger away like I normally could. How fast my feelings have changed in the past few minutes.

Did he understand me at all? Did he know how much I liked him?

"Shino doesn't need me anymore…" He sighed, letting me go and when normally something is heavy would cause one to frown, he beat the odds and smiled. "There's another girl who needs me a lot more apparently."

"And Shino told you this?" I asked, suddenly the clouds of mist and gray covering Haseo's feelings and thoughts started lifting.

"Sort of." He laughed, cocking an eyebrow. He hoped I understood what he meant now.

"Oh…I see." There I go again, it seems like more pointless words that could hardly match up to the moment.

"That's great." Was that sarcasm?

"You don't believe me?" I felt like something starting to boil over inside me.

"Oh I believe you…so, uh you came to see me here didn't you? What did you want to say?" That wasn't fair! He was changing the subject so quickly! Did he really think I would let him get away with that?!

"Wait!" I said quickly, holding up my hands in protest. "…Aren't we talking about you?" I asked, trying to work my way out of this.

"No." He said like he could never be the subject of conversation. "So what did you have to say?" He questioned, so very coolly.

"Nothing." I answered, briskly. I only hoped that would shake it off.

"Don't lie Atoli." No such luck. Did Haseo really know my personality so well?

"I-I'm not lying!" I nearly shouted, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I knew it stained my cheeks in reality but if it worked its way into the game he would know I wasn't letting on to what I truly thought.

"You are so. Why can't you tell me?" I looked up at him suddenly, my eyes wide. "Can't you trust me?" Was he faking a hurt voice or was he being serious. I was afraid if I told him how I felt it would just turn into a joke…

I wouldn't be able to take that.

"I can…" I said softly, hoping my heart would win over my head.

"Then tell me." He said simply, seeming closer then he had ever been before.

"I…"

"You?" Was he copying me now? It was sweet but I wasn't supposed to find that charming or cute! What was I thinking?

"I THINK I LIKE YOU!" I shouted out, my hands tightened into fists, my cheeks seemed to be stained forever pink.

"That's good." He smiled. "Now I won't be so worthless." He chuckled at the face I made with his statement and all my embarrassment vanished.

"You could never be worthless Haseo!" I told him with all my heart, forgetting anything bad I had felt about myself earlier. "You all did for everyone…no." I stopped and shook my head. "All you _do_ for everyone makes you an amazing friend to just nearly everyone you meet! You're a wonderful person and your worth is priceless!" I let out a gasp of air…how dare he think low of himself!

"I know what I do Atoli," He laughed quietly,"What I mean is now when I protect you…when I help you out," He stopped and gave me such a warm smile I couldn't believe it was coming from Haseo. It was real…I knew it was and I knew the person behind Haseo was smiling too. "I'll be worth more to you…which is a lot more important, understand?" And his voice and face became gruff like he normally was.

"I see." Again I seem lost for words. I stopped and looked up at him, my hands clasped together over my heart.

"You need me, Atoli." He told me simply with such a force I almost felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

"I do." I replied, smiling softly.

And a moment of silence passed between us…

...Until I broke it.

"Haseo…" I drifted off.

"Yea?" He questioned me in return.

"Do you think you like me too?" I asked.

"_Yea, Atoli. I think I do."_


End file.
